


Book Mark Love

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Books, Bookstores, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes is a Jerk, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve has glasses, Steve is a nerd, Steve works in a bookstore, but he will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve works in a bookstore and Bucky likes old books, but he doesn't love reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The smell of old books

There is one thing a badass like Bucky shouldn’t do. Well, two things. First of all, he shouldn’t be seen wandering off in old, lame bookstores. Second of all, he shouldn’t be having a huge crush on the cashier in that one particular bookstore.   
Bucky always loved to discover New York, the restaurants only real New Yorkers knew, the places no tourists knew about, the streets no one was living on. He felt part of the city like that. But what Bucky enjoyed the most was discovering bookstores. Not the ones like Barnes & Nobles, which always made him laugh because they shared their names, but the little, undercover bookstores. You know, the ones you walk by, ignoring, because they are hiding. To Bucky, they were not hiding; they were just waiting for the right people to enter. Bucky was walking in the city when he saw a new one, one he never noticed before.   
“Book Mark Library.” Steve read out loud. He laughed. “Nice pun.” He thought as he was pushing the door to enter the store. A bell announced him and a guy came out of an alley on Bucky’s left.   
“Hi! How can I help you?” The guy’s voice was cheerful, eager to help. Bucky looked up from under his navy blue cap and choked on his saliva. Fuck, the guy was gorgeous. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and had thrown off a plaid shirt over it. His blonde hair was perfectly – too perfectly- placed and Bucky immediately wanted to run his fingers in them to undo them. The guy was wearing square shaped glasses, framing his beautiful bright blue eyes. Damn, those glasses looked fine as hell on the man. His defined jaw made Bucky wonder what his lips would feel like on the edge of his neck. He had been silent for too long, the guy was frowning.  
“Oh, hum, well nothing for now. I’m just looking.” He heard himself say.   
“Dumbass. Stupid fool. Now he’s gone, you wanted him to stay here. Imbecile.” Bucky thought as we watched Steve nod and turn around.  
“Let me know if you need help, my name’s Steve.” The guy – Steve- had turned around, leaning on the shelves to face Bucky. He was smiling when Bucky looked up again.  
Fuck, that smile could light up Manhattan on its own. Bucky was charmed and the guy had said only two sentences. Damn it, he was supposed to be a bad boy, a rebel, and now he looked like the dumb kid, too scared to ask someone out. Like he lacked confidence. That was shameful, he had to make a move fast.   
He starting wandering through the bookstore, browsing. He finally found the classics section. He loved the classics, how their jackets were always old school, always so classy. He never understood why he was so attracted to them, but the older the better. Bucky didn’t like to read, he never read one of these books. He just liked to feel the old paper under his fingertips, smell the pages, run his fingers on the jackets. He could read them, but then again, what would a rebel heart like him would do with a book? As he was looking at the books, he saw Steve take his place at the desk, reading a book Bucky couldn’t see. Damn it. He was glancing at Steve from times to times, and soon he noticed Steve was doing the same. He had to build this up, he didn’t want to rush things and screw up everything because he wanted the guy. Patience was the key. Bucky kept looking at the books, holding them up, smelling them, trying to look as sexy as possible when Steve was looking. After twenty minutes of little games, he went out, after a quick look at a sad Steve. First round. He would be back soon enough.  
Bucky let a day pass and then went back to the little bookstore. Steve was working again that day. Bucky wasn’t the kind to smile to strangers, or to anyone really, or to talk about himself, or to talk at all. But he had to make an effort to win this guy. He had seen Steve with other customers. He was sweet, doing his best to help them and to find exactly what they wanted. He was respectful and calm. Bucky liked that. The Saturdays looked busy for Steve because except the “Hi!” when Bucky pushed the door, Steve didn’t talk to Bucky. But he glanced at him a few times.   
Every time he kept coming back to see Steve, Steve was talking a little bit more. Accidently having to store some books near Bucky, wandering around Bucky, trying to help him. Bucky knew Steve was interested, but he looked shy and Bucky knew he had to ask him out.   
Bucky was coming to the bookstore every two days for 2 weeks now. This time, he walked to Steve.   
“Hey, I need help today.” Bucky tried a quick smile.   
“Hey, sure. What do you need?” Steve looked excited, happy to finally talk to the man.   
“Well. I really love classics. Old books. You probably noticed. I was…” Bucky hadn’t planned this ahead. He didn’t even know what he wanted, he just wanted to talk to Steve. His voice calmed Bucky for some reason.   
“Yeah, I noticed.” Steve giggled, and Bucky shivered to that angelic sound. Damn, that guy was so pure. “You want me to help you find the best looking ones?”   
“What?” Bucky was confused.   
“Well, you never read them. You just look at the jackets, smell the pages or feel the paper. I gathered you like the feel of old books. Not the words in them.” Steve was smiling wide, proud.  
Damn. That guy was smart, and now it was official, Bucky wanted him.   
“Yeah, weird, ain’t it?” Bucky’s laugh was a little forced, but Steve responded to it.  
“Not at all, it’s kinda cute, really. I love your smile, you should use it more often.” Steve turned around fast, shy, and started walking to the classics section.   
So Steve was really interested in Bucky then. He had to stop fooling around and make a move. But he was keeping that for another day, now that he could admire the curve of Steve’s neck, shoulders and back, he didn't want to rush things.


	2. The Game Is On

Steve had never seen a mysterious guy like that. The first time he came in the store that rainy afternoon, Steve had been struck. His long dark brown hair, the baseball cap that turned him on, his scruff, his gray hoodie, the way he was walking, his voice, the way Steve had trouble seeing his eyes. Everything about this man screamed mystery and Steve was drawn to it. He looked like the guys in the books he was reading. Like the bad boys in the movies. Damn. Every day Steve was trying a little bit more and even though the guy was glancing at him a lot, he was very closed up. Reserved. He liked that yet he just wanted him to talk, to smile. After two weeks, the man finally walked up to him and asked for his help. He smiled. Oh lord, that smile. His white teeth were forming a perfect smile. Steve swore he would do everything to see it more often. And when he laughed, dear lord, Steve died a little inside. That was both sexy and adorable. How could a mysterious man like him could look and sound adorable too?   
Steve didn’t know how to take the hints. He thought the guy was into him because he was coming every two days and he was looking at him a lot. Like a fuckload. But he was not making a damn move. What should he do? 

Two days later, Bucky came back. He was ready to fight. He smiled to Steve and he knew Steve noticed how his eyes were dark and wild.   
Oh, the game was on. And Bucky would win.   
Bucky grabbed a book that looked good – he didn’t really checked the title but discovered it was Les Misérables after a few lines- and leaned on the side of the shelves. The book opened flat in his left hand, the other hand scratching his scruff. His legs crossed, his head bent low, so that Steve couldn’t see Bucky’s eyes, only his lips and his hand. He knew he made a good impression like that, he looked like some kind of bad boy in some kind of movie. And he did. He knew Steve had seen him when he heard him cough and trip over the boxes on the ground. Steve would notice something was different, he knew Bucky wasn’t reading any book. Bucky smiled, hiding it under long strands of hair. 1-0 Bucky. Bucky let Steve admire the view a few seconds more then switched back to browsing.   
“Breathe, Stevie. You won’t have enough air soon enough.” Bucky thought. He walked to the back of the store, so Steve couldn’t see him, but Bucky could. He was waiting to see if he reacted or even if he would get up to find Bucky. Which he did. He looked sad when he looked up and couldn’t find Bucky anywhere, his eyes scanning the small store. He stood up and grabbed a few books to act like he was actually working, not searching for a mysterious customer, and walked towards Bucky. Bucky started running away from Steve, letting him see him just a few seconds before disappearing. 2-0 Bucky. But Steve was smiling. He understood the game and was playing too. Now Bucky would make the final move. When Steve didn’t know where Bucky was, Bucky ran to him, coming from the back and cleared his throat, scaring Steve a little. He leaned close to Steve’s face, humming his cologne.   
“Hi. I need help.” Buck smiled, looking at Steve straight in the eyes.  
“Yeah… Yeah. Any- Anything.” Steve had a hard time speaking. Perfect.   
“I need you. Will you come on a date with me?” Bucky looked at Steve’s lips. He knew Steve wouldn’t resist the surprise attack, the rudeness.   
“Yeah. I’d like that.” Steve smiled, still a little bit nervous.   
“Tomorrow night, outdoors concert. I’ll pick you up here. Hope you like rock music.” And Bucky left as fast as he came in. 

Steve was still breathing hard. Pantering. Finally, he had his date with the mysterious guy. That’s when he noticed he didn’t even know the guy’s name.


	3. Making It Up To You

The guy came in around 6pm. Steve was already at the door. The first thing he asked was the guy’s name. James. But he had to call him Bucky. He chose his close like any other day, since he was outside all night. He had put a cap on his head and a navy blue coat with his white shirt instead of a plaid shirt. “What a change,Steve.” He thought. Bucky was wearing the same thing as usual.   
“Ready?” Bucky smiled.   
They started walking, Steve doing the talking. Bucky answered in short, fast sentences. Steve didn’t mind, he understood he was just not that kind of person. It was okay, Steve liked it. The silence was comfortable. They arrived to the concert around 7pm and waited in line to get good places. The band they came to see was unknown to Steve but he didn’t care. He was with Steve. The show started and the music was good. It was not Steve’s style but he could appreciate it, and Bucky seemed to like it. He was just disappointed he couldn’t really talk to Bucky. Soon enough, the guys around Steve started to take a lot of place and Steve noticed they were drunk. They were screaming out the lyrics, doing air guitar – badly-, throwing their fists in the air. They were bumping Steve and even though he was a little annoyed, he didn’t say anything. He just got closer to Bucky, leaning on his right arm. Bucky turned to Steve, frowning.   
“They’re so drunk, they’re really annoying. But it’s ok, I get to be close to you.” Steve screamed into Bucky’s ear to make sure he understood.   
“Fuck no that’s not alright.” Bucky looked angry.   
He pushed Steve aside and walked to the guys, shouting insults at them. He looked mad. The guys reacted and they started pushing Bucky, which obviously, Bucky replied. Steve had enough of this bullshit. This wasn’t a date. He tucked Bucky’s shirt and shouted in his ear: “I’m leaving.” And he left, without looking back. This Bucky guy was a bad idea. He was a jerk and a bad boy. Steve thought that was romantic, but boys in real life are not like boys in books. Hell, the guy didn’t even read. Steve laughed at how stupid he had been. He was almost in the street when someone shouted his name.   
“Steve! Steve! Wait! Steve, for Christ’s sake, wait for me!” it was Bucky. Steve was tempted to keep on walking, but he didn’t want to be that rude, so he stopped and turned around. Bucky got closer. He looked worried, sorry.   
“Steve! I’m so sorry. I thought I would look cool, I wanted to protect you. I was actually scared they would hurt you. I was so pissed off they were annoying you. I’m so sorry, I just wanted to protect you.” Bucky looked very sorry. But Steve wasn’t going to fall for it.  
“I’m not a kid, Bucky. I can take care of myself. Thanks. Goodnight.” He crossed him arms and walked away. Bucky ran after him, holding his shoulder.   
“Wait, don’t leave. Let me make it up to you. Let’s just go grab a coffee, I know a great place. Please. Let me redeem myself.” Bucky looked so adorable, his puppy eyes begging Steve. This time, he couldn’t resist. 

They were facing each other in a little coffee shop. Bucky said it was his favorite of all New York. Bucky had removed his cap and for the first time, Steve could see his face and head completely. Even though Steve liked the baseball cap, he was happy to see Bucky’s face. He admired the dark features, the definition of his cheekbones and jaw. His deep blue eyes piercing through the night. Damn, that guy was beautiful. He looked messy and a little dirty, but Steve liked it. He wondered what he would look like shaved with a clean cut. Hum.   
They talked and talked, and for the first time, Bucky opened up a little. He talked about his family, his life, himself. Steve let him talk, surprised and delighted he was the one Bucky opened up to. He learned about his friend Clint who was in the army and his sister Rebecca. He also learned that Bucky had a dog, a black Labrador named Plum.   
“I really like animals. I want a cat too. I just like animals better than humans, usually. They’re easier to understand, don’t you think?” Bucky smiled, playful.  
Bucky was in a good mood and Steve found himself wanting to learn a lot more about this guy. He liked the reserved one, but he liked how Steve seemed to have reach a level of Bucky a little bit more cheerful and fun.   
Steve put his hand over Bucky’s while they were talking, kissing with their eyes. Steve knew this wouldn’t be the last chapter to their story.


	4. Drive-In

“Hey Bucky!” Steve smiled when Bucky entered the store. Steve hadn’t seen Bucky since their last date, two days ago and he still missed him.   
“Hi Steve. How are you today?” Bucky was unusually smiling and cheerful. Steve liked it, he decided to play along.  
“I’m fine. I really enjoyed our date by the way. Well, the last part.” He laughed gently, he didn’t want to make Bucky uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, me too. I’m gonna look around, okay?” Bucky walked over to the classics section. Of course.   
Other customers walked in the store and Steve helped them. He helped an old woman find a book for her granddaughter, he recommended books to a girl and her boyfriend and a few other customers. Steve was really good at his job. He was taking the time to listen to people’s needs and he always found the right book for them. He was sweet and polite, people liked him and he knew his boss was happy to have him, the sales were getting better ever since Steve got the job.   
Bucky was about to leave when Steve finished with all the clients. Before Steve could talk to him, Bucky walked out of the store. Steve ran after him. It was raining outside.  
“Bucky, wait!” Steve shouted, Bucky already far from him. He turned around, his frowning brows lifting when he recognized Steve’s voice. Steve walked to him, smiling.  
“I was wondering if you would go on another date with me. Tonight, movie night, drive-in style. We bring blankets, snacks and hot chocolate. What do you think about it?” Steve said. He was hoping it was not too lame for Bucky.  
But instead, Bucky smiled wide. “That sounds absolutely perfect. I don’t have a car though, do you?”  
“Yeah. I’ll pick you up at 7, is it okay?”  
Bucky nodded and asked Steve for his phone to write down his number and address. Steve looked at it and gasped.   
“Wai-wait… Bucky, you really live there?”   
Bucky nodded, questioning Steve with his gaze.   
“’Cause that’s my apartment building. Bucky, you live two floors up.”   
“Wait, we live in the same fucking building and we never met?” Bucky’s eyes were wide with surprise but he looked somehow happy.   
“Yeah, what the hell. But it’s going to be so much easier now.” Steve smiled.  
“Well, you know you can come upstairs anytime you want, Steve. I’m waiting for you tonight then. See ya.” Bucky turned around and left Steve under the cold rain. 

The rain stopped and the sky cleared by the time Steve was out. It was 5. He had plenty of time to go back to his place and get ready for his second date. He picked up food and drinks at the grocery store on the way and climbed the stairs to his apartment. Steve took a few blankets out of the wardrobe and picked up the pillows from his bed. That would do it. He put everything close to the door and went in the shower. When he got out, it was already 6:30. Steve carried everything to his car and went up to Bucky’s place. He knocked on the door.   
“Come in, I’m almost ready!” Bucky shouted.   
Steve pushed the door, discovering a rather empty apartment. There wasn’t a lot of furniture.   
“Did you just move in?” Steve asked, not knowing where Bucky was.   
“No, I’ve been here for a few years already. I just don’t have a lot of stuff.” Bucky shouted from what Steve thought was the bathroom.   
Steve sat down on the couch, running his palms on his jeans. He was sweating. He was nervous. Bucky stepped out a few minutes after. Steve stood up. He was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans. Damn, he looked good in black.  
“Hi.” Bucky laid a quick kiss on Steve’s cheek, making him blush.   
“Ready?” Steve asked.   
Bucky walked to the door, getting his keys and waiting for Steve to come by.   
It took them twenty minutes to get to the drive-in and the movie was almost started. When it started, Bucky put his arm around Steve and he got closer to Bucky. Bucky smelled delicious. Bucky laid down blankets on them and Steve got the snacks out. At one point, Bucky took Steve’s other hand with his left hand and this is where Steve noticed the arm. It was metallic. Steve stood up fast and turned to Bucky.   
“What- what happened to your arm?” Steve was just worried; it must have been a big deal in his life.   
“I got in a fight when I was younger. The other guy had knife, like a butcher knife. He didn’t cut my arm off, he just hurt it really bad. I went to a special hospital- the Stark hospital- and they replace my arm with this metal thing. I don’t feel a lot from it, though. Does… does it bother you? Do you feel uncomfortable if I touch you with it?” Bucky was out of breath.   
Steve took his time to answer. “No. Not at all. It’s part of who you are and I like it. I like you.” Steve wasn’t nervous now that he got it out of his system. He looked up to Bucky, he was smiling wide.   
“Me too, Stevie. Me too.” Bucky’s eyes were glowing, filled with happiness. He took Steve’s chin in his hand, the left one and Steve shivered to the touch of the cold fingers, but surprisingly liked it. Bucky looked at Steve and asked for consent with his eyes and kissed Steve softly. It was nice, not rushing, not mad. Just Bucky’s lips on his, Steve’s hand in his long hair.   
They realized the movie ended and they didn’t watch a thing of it. Steve opened his eyes and met Bucky’s gaze.   
“Maybe we could stay for the next movie,too?” Steve asked.  
“And not watch it?” Bucky smiled, kissing Steve on the nose.  
Steve laughed.


	5. Read To Me

Bucky met Steve at the bookstore when it closed. They decided to stay there and just talk and make out. Since it was their new favorite thing to do together. He kissed Steve on the lips, cupping his face in both of his hands. Steve giggled and remove Bucky’s cap from his head.  
“I like your cap very much but it’s not useful if you want to kiss me. We’re the same height, remember?” Steve laughed and put the cap on his head. “How do I look? Do I look like you? Am I badass now?”   
Bucky didn’t say a word. He was just frozen.   
“Steve, you look ridiculously hot with a cap. You should take a look at yourself.” Bucky got his phone out and opened the camera.   
“Yeah. I should wear yours more often then.” He laughed.   
Bucky had no other choice but to laugh, Steve’s laugh was contagious. Bucky got the lunch he bought out and they started eating.  
“So, why is this place called Book Mark Library?” Bucky asked.   
“Oh god, it’s horrible isn’t it? The owner’s name is Mark. It’s such a bad pun, I’m always ashamed to tell people I work at Book Mark Library.” Steve said, visibly disgusted.   
“No, I like it. It’s fun.” Bucky laughed, but he was honest. It was adorable.   
“So, why don’t you like reading books?” It was Steve’s time to ask questions now.   
“Well, I’ve never been a reader. Didn’t have parents to read me stories, didn’t read books at school either.” Bucky answered.   
“But how come do you like old books then?” Steve was lost.  
“When I was younger, I found these original versions of The Great Gatsby. I didn’t know why, but it’s like they were talking to me. They were weird yet so beautiful. And I kept on searching for old books ever since. I don’t really know what I like about them.”   
“You should read them. The covers are great but the stories are better.” Steve put his hand on Bucky’s chest, right where he could hear his heartbeat. “Maybe…Maybe I could read them to you?”   
Bucky took Steve’s hand in his and kissed it. “I don’t know, maybe we could try. Maybe if you’re the one reading I’ll like them. It’s a good idea, Steve.”   
They finished eating, joked around a little, running through the alleys, making out against piles of books. They decided to choose the first book they would read. Steve decided it would be a great idea to pick The Great Gatsby. They walked back to their apartment and went in Steve’s one, since there was “stuff over there, it’s not an empty room with a single couch”, as Steve described it. Bucky had thought this described him better than Steve thought.   
“Hey, is everything okay? We don’t have to do this, you know.” Steve asked gently, tightening his grip on Bucky’s fingers.   
“No, I’m fine. I was just thinking. I really want you to read to me.” Bucky tried a smile, but he knew Steve wouldn’t fall for it.   
“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Steve looked worried.   
“It’s just…unusual. Don’t get me wrong, I love it. I’m just not used to have someone around, caring for me. I’ve always been a loner.” Bucky didn’t want to look at Steve because he knew he would break in tears.   
Steve stopped walking, turned to Bucky and just hugged him. So tight it was almost hard to breathe. But it felt so good. So fucking good. No one had ever hugged Bucky like that.  
“It’s okay, we’ll take our time, Buck. I’m here to take care of you, I’ll always be.” Steve’s voice was soft in Bucky’s ear.   
Bucky didn’t want to let go of Steve’s arms so they had to walk weirdly for the rest of the walk. But neither of them mind. They were just so comfortable in each other’s arms. They felt safe.   
They got upstairs and cuddled on the couch, Bucky’s head on Steve’s large chest. For once, Bucky felt like he needed someone to take care of him. He was used to being the leader, the one everyone led on, the one initiating stuff. He wasn’t used to that, but he liked it. Steve would take care of him, he knew it.   
“Do you still want to do this, Buck?” Steve asked, gently brushing through Bucky’ hair with his fingers.   
“Yes. Please.” Bucky put Steve’s left arm around him so he could concentrate on his fingers and hand while Steve would read to him.   
Steve started to read. His voice was low and steady, he was a good reader. Bucky soon closed his eyes, putting Steve’s words in images in his head. It was just like a movie. He could see the characters, the houses, the people dancing and laughing. He liked it. Steve read for at least an hour before pausing. Bucky turned to him.  
“Are you okay? We can stop if you’re tired.”   
“Just. Need. Water.” Steve moved under Bucky to get up. Bucky already missed Steve’s warm body under his. He waited until Steve came back and snuggled under his arms once again.  
“You’re getting used to it, being the little spoon?” Steve laughed.   
“Don’t get used to it. I’m still the one leading this relationship, Stevie. I just like it… sometimes.” Bucky laughed too. Bucky thought that he never laughed this much in his whole life, and Steve came and in three weeks he opened up. “Now, read.” Bucky’s voice was deadly serious, even though he had trouble holding back his smile.  
“Oh, no, sweetheart. This is not how it’s going to be. I’m waiting for the magic word.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, letting go of Bucky. He was pouting; he looked like a little kid. Bucky turned around, on his knees, and held on to the couch behind Steve’s head. His face was close to Steve’s, and he could tell Steve had trouble keeping his face serious. He started kissing him everywhere except his lips. “Read.”   
Steve wasn’t buying it. “No. The magic word.”   
“Oh, I see. So the kisses won’t do. You’re really stubborn, you know that?” Bucky whispered, smiling. He looked at Steve’s blue eyes, holding the back of his head with one hand, running his left index on his jaw to his neck and his collarbones, the muscles of his arms, the length of his fingers. Steve’s breathing accelerated, his pupils dilating.   
“Read to me, my love. Please.” Bucky whispered in his ear. He felt Steve’s cheeks lift up against his; he was smiling. Bucky returned in his position under Steve’s protective arms and closed his eyes.   
“As much as you want me to, James.”  
Bucky shivered. No one had ever called him James before. Not one had said his name with so much tenderness and love. He felt suddenly an enormous rush of love for Steve and he kissed every inch of his skin.   
“You made me love my name again.” Bucky said, his voice cracking a little, hoping Steve wouldn’t notice. But he did. He kissed the top of his head. He whispered so low Bucky had to concentrate hard to hear what he said.  
“I’m here to make you love yourself again, as much as I do.”


End file.
